


Down The Rabbit Hole

by ejvarr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rating May Change, Set in ye olden days, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejvarr/pseuds/ejvarr
Summary: "I've gone mad." Matthew said softly, staring at Lovino's large rabbit ears. Lovino hummed and shook his head, "Unfortunately not, but you are running out of time." He tapped his stop watch for emphasis. "Your new Queen will be arriving soon and you don't want to keep her waiting, do you?" "I'm not marrying her." Matthew said, still in disbelief. A large smirk crossed Lovino's face and he held out a gloved hand. "Then we better run away, shouldn't we?"





	Down The Rabbit Hole

Matthew didn't want to marry Natalia.

It would be beneficial for their families, he was well aware of that fact, but he still did not want to marry her.

He was also well aware of the fact he was very quickly running out of time, their wedding planned for only days away.

Alfred grinned at Matthew from across the table and cocked his head towards the open patio door. A soft breeze billowed the curtains and Matthew found himself slipping to the edge of his seat, knowing instantly what Alfred's plan was.

They had been stuck in the sun room for the past hour, having brunch with all the guests.

The guests here for his soon to be wedding, Matthew thought bitterly. He glanced at Alfred who winked, a cheeky twinkle in his eye as he waited for the right moment to signal their escape.

Alfred's attention was on their father, Arthur, who stood by the tea table with their uncle, the two deep in a conversation that Matthew had long since stopped eavesdropping on.

It was finally when Arthur, who had previously been facing them, turned his back to pour a drink that the two made a dash for it.

The soft lace of the curtains brushed Matthew's cheek as he ran behind Alfred.

He heard the startled call of, "Boys!" from their mother, Marianne, but they didn't stop. Through the patio and the guests outside, they continued running straight into the spacious garden, heading towards the large English oak tree in the middle of the yard.

Laughter trailed after them, Matthew knew Alfred was laughing, his voice as deep and smooth as the sunlight they ran through. But he could hear other's as well. He looked over his shoulder, briefly catching sight of Lovino, who had a curious look on his face, his head cocked to the side watching them, and Gilbert, who stood next to him, a cigarette in his hand while he laughed and encouraged them in whooping cheers.

They reached the oak and Alfred put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he continued to chuckle. Matthew jumped up, grabbing the lowest branch and pulled himself up. Straddling the branch, Matthew leaned back against the tree.

Alfred stood with a sigh and rested his arms on the same branch. "Can't believe what a nice day it is today," He commented, "I feel like I haven't seen the sun in ages."

Matthew looked over the expanse of the yard. His eyes trailed over the garden where he could see Natalia and her sister walking among the spring blooms. A small creek trailed across the border of the property, disappearing into the forest that lay just beyond the garden.

"How're you feeling, Mattie?" Alfred asked, squinting up at Matthew.

Matthew stayed quiet, watching the sisters stop and sniff a pink flower before continuing their walk.

"I don't want to marry Natalia." He said, his voice quiet.

"I know." Alfred said.

"I don't love her," Matthew continued, still watching his future wife. He wondered if she had noticed them at all.

"I know you don't," Alfred repeated, "but you have to."

Matthew looked back at the house, noticing Gilbert and Lovino were now strolling down the yard toward them. A small trail of smoke hovered above Gilbert's head from his cigarette.

"Not just for whatever business deal dad is cooking up with her father." Alfred said seriously, his voice firm but quiet. "You know what they'll say if you don't."

"I know." Matthew said, his voice barely a whisper as their friends approached.

"And you know they'll kill you." Alfred said.

He knew Matthew knew what he was talking about and Matthew knew Alfred knew what he was talking about. Matthew knew it was something his family knew, and he knew it was something that his parents had fought about behind closed doors. He knew it was why he was the one chosen to marry Natalia and not Alfred. And Matthew knew that they knew.

"I know." Matthew admitted.

"Hallo," Gilbert called, his voice thick, and scratchy. "Boys, what are we doing over here?"

"Wanted to get away from all the stuffy old coots." Alfred grinned, loosening his tie as if to prove his point.

They reached the tree and Gilbert ducked under the branch, passing his cigarette to Alfred, who took a long drag from it. Lovino leaned up against the branch, looking up at Matthew.

"Running from your problems again?" He asked. While his tone was abrasive, Matthew had known Lovino long enough to know he was teasing him.  
  
Matthew snorted. "I can't run away from this one."

Alfred pinched his thigh and Matthew yelped in surprise, rubbing the spot. Alfred held out the cigarette to him and Matthew took it, taking a drag with a large pout on his face. He blew the smoke towards Alfred who laughed, and then he passed the cigarette to Lovino.

Gilbert was already lighting another one. As he and Alfred began making idle chit-chat, Matthew slipped his leg over the side of the branch and jumped down, brushing the seat of his slacks.

Lovino passed him back the cigarette and he accepted it, eyes cast toward the blue sky.

\------------------------\\-------------------------/-------------------------

"Let's play Finders Keepers." Alfred suggested suddenly. A huge grin plastered against his face as he waited for their reactions.

Lovino snorted. "By the Gods, we haven't played that since we were children, Alfred."

Matthew shook his head with a soft laugh, the gentle memories of a childhood game playing through his mind.

"What's that?" Gilbert asked, cocking his head to the side.

Alfred chuckled. "It's a game we used to play as children. We would get Matthew to run through the forest and hide, the first person to find him won. Simple concept but we used to have so much fun playing it."

"Finders keepers," Lovino whispered under his breath, a faint smile played at his lips. A distance look had fogged his eyes.

"Let's play!" Gilbert agreed, nodding in excitement. "I love games."

All eyes turned to Matthew, who hesitated, biting his lip. "I don't know, Al, I'm supposed to..." Matthew waved his hand vaguely towards the house.

"This is probably our last chance," Alfred tried to persuade him, "maybe ever."

"Let's play!" Gilbert urged, adding in his ever playful and teasing tone, "Unless you are scared, little bird?"

Matthew scoffed, shaking his head at the name Gilbert had called him since they had met, when Gilbert's English was minimal and Matthew was yet an adolescent.

Matthew stole a look at Lovino, who simply raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'What's it gonna be?'

"Fine," Matthew relented, "But just this time."

Alfred and Gilbert whooped in excitement. And Matthew shook his head, laughing.

"Well, let's get this over with," Matthew directed, pointing to the garden, "Go on over there and close your eyes."

Gilbert and Alfred began racing for the garden, their loud, boisterous voices practically fighting to over throw the other.

Lovino followed after them at a leisurely pace. He turned, walking backwards, his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Finders keepers." He said, regarding Matthew. The normally rough glint in his eye now something far softer yet much livelier.

With that, he turned and jogged after them.

Matthew bit his lip, waiting for them all to turn the other way before he began making his dash across the large property and toward the forest.

It was stupid and it was childish, but he couldn't deny feeling the same excitement that made his heart beat so much faster like it had when they played as children.

He was at the edge of the property when he heard his name called out again, and he knew the voice could belong to no other than his ever doting mother. It was distant and  
Matthew did the only thing he could think to do, speed up and duck into the bush.

The forest had somehow grown more imposing over the years, or maybe as an adult Matthew had simply grown more wary of the potential threats a child would not have thought about.

He stole a glance back, before the forest could eat up the sight of the yard from view, and saw the three of them, with their backs still turned.

Matthew righted himself and began to move more stealthily through the overgrown forestry. He needed to find somewhere good to hide.

His favourite place had always been near the river and for a second he considered going there, but he knew that was likely to be the first place Lovino would think to look.

Because it was the first place Matthew would think to hide when he knew it was going to be Lovino finding him.

And because it was the first place Lovino would look in hopes of finding him.

\------------------------\\-------------------------/-------------------------

Matthew was deeper in the woods than he had thought when he realized he could hear nothing but the soft sounds of nature and the faint trickling of the river.

He found a large and twisted tree and knelt down against it, wondering how long he had been walking exactly. It surely could not have been long.

He stayed, crouched down with his chin propped in his hand for what felt like an eternity. He watched the sun dance through the branches and the leaves, he watched the insects flutter about.

It was only when he heard sudden footsteps, heavy and fast approaching that Matthew jolted back to attention. He shot up and began sprinting through the trees again.

How he hadn't heard someone until they were practically right behind him was completely beyond him, but it had scared the living daylights out of him none-the-less.

Matthew continued running until his lungs burned and his throat was raw. He saw the river up ahead, and spotted the perfect tree to duck behind, a veil of moss providing the perfect cover.

He headed straight for the tree, deciding to steal a glance behind him. Matthew slowed to a halt when he didn't see anyone pursuing him. He squinted, scanning the area before deciding to hide anyway, just in case they were tricking him.

Matthew, feeling rather victorious for outrunning whoever, hurried around the tree, ducking under the low hanging moss, still breathing deeply in an attempt to catch his breath.

The moment he passed the greenery, he felt the world fall out from under him, as if someone had split the world wide open and swallowed him down.

He yelped, trying to brace for the expected impact but nothing came. The falling sensation made his queasy. He tried to stick out an arm, maybe to grab something and stop himself but there was nothing.

Nothing but him and the never-ending darkness he was falling through.


End file.
